$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CT = 152$, $ JT = 9x + 2$, and $ CJ = 9x + 6$, Find $JT$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {9x + 6} + {9x + 2} = {152}$ Combine like terms: $ 18x + 8 = {152}$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $ 18x = 144$ Divide both sides by $18$ to find $x$ $ x = 8$ Substitute $8$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 9({8}) + 2$ Simplify: $ {JT = 72 + 2}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 74}$